A number of devices are available for carrying money and personal articles concealed. Among these devices are money belts which can be worn around the waste underneath clothing. Other devices include a wallet having a permanently attached clip which can be secured to the belt or waistband of clothing. There are also devices which can be strapped to the leg, or secured inside jackets and other clothing.
All of these devices, while effective, have disadvantages. For example, money belts which are worn around the waist, are inconvenient because often when traveling and shopping one has to retreat to a private area to retrieve money or valuables from the money belt because it is underneath the clothing. In any case, all these devices are specialized and are generally disfavored because they cannot be used normally to carry personal articles and money. They have special attachments or special shapes which permit them to only be used in a concealed manner. They may not be converted for use in a normal fashion, such as carrying in a hip pocket as one would normally carry a wallet.
It would be advantageous if these devices could be easily used in this manner but the belts, clips, and other devices attached to them make them unsuitable for this purpose. For that reason most users will have two wallets, purses or pouches and will transfer their personal belongings to and from the concealed wallet to the normal wallet. Of course, this is a disadvantage to the user requiring the expense of two devices as well as the inconvenience of transferring all valuables from one wallet to another frequently. Having to remember which to use and when, is a further disadvantage.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a wallet, or pouch, which can be carried in a concealed manner but can be easily converted for normal use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wallet, or device for carrying money and other valuables which has a removable clip which can be used in a normal fashion as a money clip, but also can be used to attach to the wallet to carry it in a concealed fashion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a unique wallet having a removable clip which is small and compact for carrying money and credit cards and which is easily accessible without removal from the clipped position.